Lung cancer is the second most common cancer and is the leading cause of cancer death in the United States. Persons with lung cancer experience more symptoms than those with other types of cancer, especially fatigue. Cancer-related fatigue (CRF) is a problematic symptom that impacts functional status (FS). A contributing factor to symptom management (SM) of CRF is a person's perceived self-efficacy (PSE). Evidence exists that PSE is a key predictor of health promotion. There are few studies regarding CRF, specifically focused on the impact of PSE on SM to improve FS within the lung cancer population. The purpose of this study is to examine fatigue in persons with lung cancer and how the person's PSE impacts their perception of their CRF and FS. Specific aims guiding this study are to:1) identify characteristics that relate to CRF severity; 2) describe the symptom experience; 3) determine if PSE mediates the relationship between CRF and FS; 4) describe the contribution of physiological and situational characteristics, CRF and other unpleasant symptoms, and PSE to the prediction of FS. This study is important since it will lead to interventional research post-doctorally to improve FS of persons with lung cancer when faced with fatigue. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]